Little Brother
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Puck watched as Kurt sauntered into the choir room like he owned it, much to Rachel's dismay. There was something different about the boy, now that he was back, and Puck only needs a minute to figure it out. He needs to have words with a Warbler. Klaine


_So here's something a little different. Some Klaine, with a side of protective Puck. I love Klaine in the show, just like I adore Puck and Lauren, but if I owned Glee, Puck and Kurt would be together... _

* * *

><p><strong>Little Brother<strong>_  
><em>

Puck watched as Kurt sauntered into the choir room like he owned it, much to Rachel's dismay.

He had missed Kurt, but he hadn't realized how much until now.

'Rachel, you had your chance to shine last year, this year, is our turn,' he stated, waving a hand over everyone else.

'I am clearly the best singer here and Finn...'

'Kurt's right Rachel,' Schue stated, surprising them all, 'you were showcased in almost every song we preformed while almost everyone here was just swaying in the background. You will have some solo's but so will Quinn and Brittany and Mercedes and Kurt and Puck and Mike and everyone else,' he finished.

She glared at both Kurt and Schue before sitting in a huff.

Puck ignored Schuester in favour of trying to figure out what was different about Kurt.

He had decided to come back to McKinley for his final year, and Puck had noticed that Karofsky, and the other jocks, had so far, left Kurt alone this year.

Physically Kurt wasn't much different, maybe a little more muscle but not much. He still looked down on anyone he thought was beneath him. He still had that designer wardrobe, as far as Puck could tell.

Mercedes and Tina started laughing about something, and Puck heard the word boyfriend, and watched in mild amusement as a faint blush stained his cheeks, but a small genuine smile appeared.

Puck's eyes widened in surprise, Kurt wasn't a virgin anymore!

He gave a half smirk, half genuine smile to no one in particular and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, and ignoring Rachel.

**xXx**

After practice, Puck stayed behind, pretending to pack his guitar away as Kurt talked with Schuester about some songs they could perform at their next show.

He was so lost in trying to remember the hobbit's name... Blair... Blake... that he almost missed Kurt leaving.

'Kurt!' he slung his guitar case over his shoulder and hurried after the other teen, who was waiting at the door.

'Yes, Noah?' he quirked an eyebrow as Puck joined him, holding open the door. No one really called him Puck anymore, only Mrs and Mr H and Lauren, really. He kind of missed it.

'I just wanted to make sure that Blair,'

'Blaine,' Kurt corrected, rolling his eyes.

'was treating you right,' he continued, not bothering to correct himself. It was either the wrong name or the Hobbit, and he didn't thing Kurt would have appreciated that. Besides, he'd been close.

Kurt studied Puck before replying, 'He's a great guy, Noah. He really cares about me.'

'He didn't hurt you?' he asked, sounding like a concerned older brother.

'I have no idea what you're talking about,' Kurt stated, even as the fierce blush crept up his neck and cheeks.

'You and Blaine,' see he listened, 'had sex. You're my boy Kurt and I just want to make sure that he's treating you right.'

'Oh sweet Burberry scarf,' Kurt moaned, dropping his burning face into his hands. He took a moment to compose himself and when he looked up at Puck, he hoped his face wasn't as red as it felt like. 'Seriously?'

Puck nodded, 'seriously.'

'It was fantastic, Noah. The first time, he let me top and then when we switched, he took his time, and prepared me and it was perfect,' he replied with a sigh that was a cross between exasperation and remembrance.

Okay, that might have been a little too much information for Puck but he was glad that Kurt had told him, it was probably the only way to calm Puck's mind, 'good, because you deserve only the best,' he stated, pulling Kurt into a hug.

'Thank you,' Kurt replied, returning the awkward hug. After a moment they pulled apart, 'no offence, but who are you and what have you done with Noah Puckerman?'

Puck only laughed as he draped an arm over Kurt's shoulder as they headed outside. Somehow, when neither boy was looking, they had become friends.

**xXx**

A couple of weeks later a group of them consisting of Sam, Mercedes, Lauren, Puck, Mike, Tina and Kurt went down to Columbus for the weekend, where they met up with Blaine. They were going to a concert that night.

At the arena they were split up, but they had all bought their tickets at the same time so they were all together so everyone either headed to the merchandise or the food before heading to the seats.

Sam and Puck were the last to find their seats, and they were surprised to find that Kurt and Blaine where snuggled together, even in the uncomfortable seats, as they shared nachos, and no one was giving them a hard time.

Puck dropped into the seat between Kurt and Lauren, shoving his bag of stuff under his seat. Lauren was chatting with Tina and Mercedes, who were in the row in front of them with Mike and Sam, as Mike talked video games with Blaine and Sam.

Lauren offered him a slice of pizza and a drink, which he accepted with a kiss.

'If he hurts you in anyway, let me know, I'll break his knee caps,' he said conversationally, after taking a large bite of pizza.

'Thank you Noah. Did you get that Blaine?' he asked the other boy, as he flipped through the book Sam had gotten.

'Yeah, yeah,' Blaine waved them off, 'hurt him, break my knees, go it. Ow.'

Both Lauren, on Mercedes' behalf, and Puck swatted the back of his head.

The others went back to their conversations and food and Kurt took Puck's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, 'Thank you, Noah.'

Puck shrugged, 'you're my little brother,'

'Our little brother,' Lauren tossed in.

'We gotta take care of you.'

Kurt grinned and offered Puck his package of Gummie Bears he'd smuggled in with his camera.

* * *

><p><em>So, should I just stick with PucKurt? If you have an ideas that you'd like to see the boys in, feel free to send me a message! Thanks for reading. <em>:D


End file.
